This invention relates to milling machine arbors and adaptors therefor and specifically provides for a rigid and accurate mounting arrangement for cutter bodies, especially milling cutters and power driven spindle. An easily operable, quick release mechanism allows the cutter body to be removed and replaced with a minimum of effort and tooling.
Prior art arrangements for mounting milling cutters may be found in The Machinery's Handbook and other similar sources. These arrangements usually require the removal of several bolts and the like before removal and replacement of the cutter body can be achieved.
Pertinent to the patentability of the present invention are applicant firm's own patents and applications on tool holders utilizing radially movable clamp elements to achieve a rigid interconnection between tool holders and their supports.